


Sequel to Comment Fic #1

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is not always the boy scout he makes out to be. Steve has the patience of a saint. Tony is Tony and Bruce is Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequel to Comment Fic #1

**Three weeks later...  
**  
Steve woke to the sound of his moblie phone ringing. He fumbled about on the bedside table but couldn't reach it. He rolled over, nothing with frustration that Tony's half of the bed was still empty and cold - someone was sleeping in the lab again - and managed to snag the contraption before it vibrated itself off the table. 

"'ello." he mumbled, collapsing back on the pillows. 

"Hey Steve." 

He frowned. "Tony?" 

"Yup." 

"Where are you? Are you still in the workshop?" 

"Look outside." 

"What?" 

"Just go look outside." 

Steve rolled out of bed and padded over to the floor to ceiling window that spanned the external wall of their bedroom. The glass, thankfully tinted from the outside, awarded a stunning view over the city, the harbour gently radiant under the moonlight in the distance. 

"What am I looking for? You?" Steve scanned the rooftops below, then the sky above, but couldn't see anything unusual.

"Can you see me?" 

"No." 

"Look up." 

Steve squinted into the night, scrutinising the cloudless sky, dusted only with stars and the three quarter moon. "I can't see you, Tony." 

"That's because I'm on the _moon_!" 

He froze. "What?!" 

"Yeah, I was out testing the new boosters in gauntlets when the Amazing Boy Scout grabbed me and carried me off here." 

"What?" 

"I'm. On. The. Moon." 

"I know! I get that! Are you okay? Geez, Tony, what happens if you run out of air? Or if something happens-" 

"I'm fine, Steve. My suit's fully pressurised and I've got three hours of oxygen. Besides, I hardly think Ole' Big Blue would let me die. He doesn't have it in him." 

"But that's not the point! There's no way I can help you if anything goes wrong. I can't believe Clark's being this irresponsible- 

"Do you know why mankind has only been to the moon six times?"  

"Er..., because space travel is expensive and arduous and funding has been limited? 

"What? Well, yes. But mainly also because it's _boring_. Steve, I'm bored." 

Steve sighed and rubbed is forehead with his free hand. 

"Well I guess Clark is trying to teach you a lesson..."

 "For what?!"

"For kissing his boyfriend." 

"But that was all Bruce! He was the one kissed me." 

"I know, but Clark is hardly going to abandon Bruce on the moon." 

"Oh come on, I bet Batman can totally breathe in space." 

Steve snorted. 

"Gah, this is horrible. I'm so suing Clark for this." 

"You're gonna sue Superman. For what?"

"For kidnapping! And abduction-"

"Tony..."

"-and attempted murder, and industrial espionage-

"Tony..." 

"-and incorrect application of underpants-"

"Tony!"

"What?"

"I think we need to concentrate on getting you off the moon, before we do anything else. Right?" 

"Okay yeah, okay then. What do you suggest? Because I'm all out of space shuttles." 

"I think Reed might be able to help. He'd certainly have contacts in the industry. Oh, is that prototype Quinjet operational yet? Maybe we could test flight it." 

"Uh huh." 

"Or there's always Fury, if we get desperate. I'm sure he'd be able to help. For a price, of course." 

"Uh huh."

"The X-men have resources too, I'll call Wolverine, see if he knows who we should contact."

"Uh huh." 

"Tony, are you even listening to me?" 

"Uh huh. Hey, look! A golfball." 

"Tony!"

"What?"

"I'm only trying to help, which is what you asked me to do." 

"Sorry. Look, just call Bruce and tell him to tell Clark to get me _off _the moon."

"Why can't you call Bruce?" 

"Because I am _so_ not talking to that skeezy bastard right now." 

Steve resisted the urge to rub his forehead again. He glanced at the bedside clock. "Bruce is probably out patrolling." 

"I don't care if he's out giving Chinese burns to jaywalkers, or whatever it is Batman does. Just call him!" 

The line went dead. Steve briefly contemplated just going back to sleep, but he knew he'd never live that down. Sometimes he hated being so damn reliable. He called Bruce's mobile, but was not surprised when it rang out three times in a row. He fished through a drawer in the tall boy until he found the JLA communicator they'd be given as a symbol of friendship between the JLA and Avengers. Tony mostly used it to run an inter-team betting competition for American Idol. Most of the Leaguers had cottoned on to the fact that Tony could flood SMS voting lines with his brain though, and pretty soon even Wally had to run out of enthusiasm - or money. 

He called in to the Watchtower, hoping to catch whoever was on monitor duty. Now that, Steve thought, sounded like a totally unenviable task. A grin spread across his face when he heard the reply. "Ah, just the man I wanted to talk to."

"Evening, Steve. How's things?"

"Hey Clark. Things are pretty quiet around here. What with Tony being on the moon and all." 

"Ah. Yeah." Steve could swear he could hear the other man blush over the commlink. "About that, I'm sorry. It's just that he's so... I can't stand the thought of him and-" 

"I know, Clark. I know. But Tony didn't really start this. And him being trapped on the moon isn't really helping." 

"I know. I'm sorry. ...I'll go get him, shall I?" 

"Please." Steve shook his head slowly. Clark truly was incapable of being devious. Poor soul.  

Once again, the connection was cut and Steve was left standing in his boxers in the silent, moonlit room. He ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, then crawled back into bed. He was fast asleep within two minutes, just like a soldier. 

He was woken up twelve minutes later when a moon rock was thrown at his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Things I had to research for this fic: a) how many times people have landed on the moon (six, incuding Apollo 11), b) what Americans would call a tipping competition for Idol (you guys say betting). And yes, there is actually a golf ball on the moon. You learn something new every day! I don't think the moon is boring though. *pets the moon*


End file.
